


Growing Old With You

by OTPshipper98



Series: The Fluffiest of Drarry Floofs [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Microfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Harry reminisces as he watches Draco sleep.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Fluffiest of Drarry Floofs [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291910
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46
Collections: March 2021





	Growing Old With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drarrymicrofic prompt _metamorphosis_.
> 
> [Read on Tumblr](https://rockmarina.tumblr.com/post/646080626164891648/written-for-the-drarrymicrofic).

As Draco sleeps, warm and heavy in his arms, Harry counts the grey hairs in the strands twined around his fingers—counts the wrinkles around Draco's eyes and mouth, reminiscing upon every smile that's carved them there. 

“I didn't think I'd grow old,” he murmurs. “But I love growing old with you.”


End file.
